memories
by serinablackcat98
Summary: wasp was sent to stockades for a crime he didn't commit... this is what happened when he was there.


Memories

It was dark and cold, wasp could already feel his sanity slipping away, it had been a long time since he was accused of being a spy. It had been long since everyone at the boot camp had graduated and he was in the stockades. Was there anything worse then being locked up for a crime you didn't commit? Yes there was, wasp thought about it. He tried to think of how it all could have gone better, he trusted him and Bumblebee turned him in, why? Why did he do this to wasp?

He thought back to the way he treated the mech and sighed, "I deserve this," he whispered to himself.

He felt a tear run down his face plate, "I got myself into this," he said through the darkness. He tried to process all that had happened and how he'd gotten there. He'd been locked up for so long he could barely remember.

But a memory came to him and he was taken into the flashback.

It was morning at auto boot camp, the mechs and femmes there all wanted the same thing, to become apart of the elite guard. It was a dream only those who passed could have come true and wasp was going to have it, he'd trained as hard as he could. He was ready to go and he knew the rest of boot camp was going to be easy. That was until he met a mech, he was yellow with two horns on his helm and his name..., bumblebee.

Wasp hated the mech, he was an idiot and wouldn't leave him alone, but really he quite enjoyed the mechs company. However he made fun of him around his friend Ironhide, they made a daily tradition to torment and tease the poor bot. Secretly though Wasp cared for bumblebee, but hated him at the same time, it was hard to explain. He liked bumblebee not in a friendly way but much more, unfortunately wasp never let himself fall in love with someone, especially not bumblebee. It was hard though, bumblebee was so …..lovable, he was nice, friendly, handsome wasp could say if he didn't strangle himself first.

Bumblebee was so nice and just wanted to be friends, but wasp couldn't even grant him friendship, he couldn't be with him, he wouldn't allow it.

Wasp found himself running the track, he'd always been the fastest to run it, him and bumblebee were, but he ignored him the whole time. He ran alongside Ironhide, the two saw out the corner of their optics the yellow bot behind them, bumblebee. He was catching up quickly, Ironhide and wasp looked at each other with wide grins. Wasp didn't even need to ask, Ironhide pulled out a grenade and placed it in his servos, "Make sure it slows him down," he chuckled, wasp frowned, what exactly were the chances of the grenade hitting and injuring bumblebee. He shook his helm, 'who cares,' he thought, he threw the grenade in the air and waited for the boom noise.

When he heard both a boom and a scream he turned his helm, the last thing he saw was bumblebee being swallowed by a landslide, he was covered in rocks and soon wasp couldn't see him at all.

He stopped running, "Ironhide! We messed up, bumblebee's not getting up,"! He shouted, Ironhide shook his helm. "If he's offline then we don't want to be here,"! He said and grabbed wasps arm.

Wasp yanked it from his grip, "What if he's not offline,"! He growled.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, why? Don't tell me you care about him," Ironhide grinned, wasp shook his helm, "Then let's go."!

Wasp ran off with Ironhide, they finished the track as third place, bumblebee didn't follow, wasp was now worried.

Later that night wasp ran back to the area they lost bumblebee, he look around and saw the landslide of rocks.

He one by one picked off a rock until he found one of bumblebee's arms, when he saw it he instantly yanked it out of the rocks. With the arm came bumblebee's beaten and bruised body, wasp gulped at the sight. He layed bumblebee down on the ground and shook his body, "Bumblebee, bumblebee,"! He shouted, bumblebee didn't respond, he lied silently on the ground in deep stasis, wasp hoped he was just sleeping. He moved his servos so they rested either side of bumblebee's face.

"Bumblebee,"! Wasp cried, he lost feeling in his arms and a wave of guilt overcame him. "Bumblebee please,"! He felt himself begin to sob. "Please don't die."

Wasp begged primus bumblebee was online, he closed his optics and bit his lower lip, "Bee... I'm so sorry..., I did this to you," he sobbed.

"Why did I say those things to you?, why did I push you away...," he asked the corpse, "I should've told you...," Wasp let a tear run down his face, he looked down at bumblebee, his face was misted in dirt.

Wasp stared into his closed optics, he closed his own and pressed his forehead to bumblebee's, "I love you..."

Wasp let himself cry, his tears fell from his optics and onto bumblebee's face, wasp knew it, this was his fault. 'why did I do this,'? he thought to himself, 'Why didn't I tell him,'?... 'I'm a monster.' Wasp continued to sob and asking himself why, he squeezed bumblebee's face a bit, just wanting him to come back, he'd do anything to have bumblebee back, even take his own if he had to.

"Wasp,"? He heard a weak voice say, wasp bit his lip, now he was imagining things, "Wasp,"? The voice said louder. Wasp pulled back a bit and opened his optics, when they were open he saw bumblebee's optics staring up into his, "Wasp what's going on? Are you... crying."?

Wasp pulled bumblebee into a tight hug, "Agh! Wh-what are you doing,"? Bumblebee gritted his dentals as wasp squeezed his injuries.

"I thought you were offline," wasp sniffled, bumblebee was confused.

"Ugh... well it's okay, I mean I'm okay," bumblebee said, wasp held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I said all those things, I didn't mean them, I didn't hate you... I …," wasp stopped himself before he could say it. Bumblebee nuzzled wasps neck, "It's okay," bumblebee murmured, wasp stroked bumblebee's back, "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Wasp,"? Bumblebee said, wasp pulled away from bumblebee's shoulder and looked at him, "Does... does this mean we can be friends,"? He asked, wasp frowned, he really wanted more then that but..., if it meant being able to be around bumblebee he would do it. "Yeah," he smiled weakly, bumblebee smiled back at him.

Wasp remembered that, he and bumblebee became friends and he stopped teasing him, what he didn't count on was bumblebee accusing him of being a decepticon. It was the worst day of his life, he knew he couldn't trust bumblebee after that, but then again how could he? He was in stockades now. That memory was one he didn't want to remember, but couldn't forget, he remembered it, being pushed around by cliffjumper. He struggled in his restrainer, "But I'm innocent I tell you, you're making a big mistake all of you,"! He shouted. Sentinel leaned down to his level. "Mute it traitor,"! He growled and pulled off wasps autobot insignia. Wasp was horrified, he was going to prison, because of a few lies longarm told bumblebee, He glared at the bot, "I'll get you bumblebee! If it's the last thing I do,"! He shouted, bumblebee just stared at him with blank optics, clearly disgusted in him for being a 'spy', but he wasn't, h e wasn't innocent. Cliffjumper began to push wasp off, he stopped his struggling by this point..., it was over, he was going to stockades and was being sent there by a mech he trusted.

Wasp came back into reality, tears ran down his face plates as he remembered, "Why...,"? He asked himself, "I destroyed every hope of ever being with him,... I hope I die in here, I deserve it," wasp closed his optics.

"I'm sorry bumblebee," he whispered, his spark sunk in his chassis. He rolled over on his berth and let himself go insane, after all... he deserved it...

* * *

something I wrote late at night after watching a range of sad movies then watching 'flashbacks from boot camp' it was sad... sorry to all wasp fans!

we all love him so much! :(


End file.
